Within Shawshank
by Sam5
Summary: Andy tells Red everything about his past...
1. Default Chapter

Andy sat there. Quietly reading. But he looked like he had more up his sleeve. He  
  
always had that mischievous look in his eye. Truthfully, Red didn't know whether  
  
to approach him or not, he looked so determined, almost as if he were on the  
  
verge of some great discovery.  
  
Red knew Andy was convicted for murdering his wife and her lover but Red felt  
  
there was more to it than that. He walked up to the table that Andy was at in the  
  
newly formed library. It was good Andy was enjoying the fruits of his labors, or  
  
letters rather.  
  
"Hey Andy." Red said.  
  
Andy looked up from his book and a smile crossed his face.  
  
"Hi Red."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Just doing a little.reading."Andy said lifting his book. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Boredom got the best of me I suppose."  
  
"Oh." Andy paused and stared at Red as if he were searching for the real answer that he  
  
had come to see him. "Well, I'm sure you could find something to do in here." He said  
  
motioning his hand toward all the books.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
Andy went back to reading, but soon looked back to his friend, who had not moved since  
  
he had arrived. Red was still staring at Andy, wondering how such a intelligent and  
  
patient man could have committed that crime.  
  
"What's the matter Red?" Andy asked a little irritated.  
  
"Uh.nothin' really Andy. It's just. Well, I've been thinkin'. I know you told me you didn't.well, didn't do it," he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "But-. I mean." Red looked at Andy to see how he was reacting to what he was saying. Andy only had a  
  
concentrated squint on his face, everything else was still. Red didn't know whether to  
  
continue or not. He felt as if he were digging a hole with his words.  
  
"What's your question Red?" Andy asked.  
  
"Well. Just.did you do it?" Red regretted it the very moment he said it.  
  
Andy stared at him one more second, then stood and walked out of the library. 


	2. Chapter 2

"There were many days in the beginning when I thought I would get out of here, that this was some sort of dream." Andy started. "Now, I know it's not."

Red nodded somberly. "Yep. I reckon most of the boys here felt that way at one time or another. I've never known a more desperate feeling – when it sinks in that you aren't going home. You _are_ home."

"Yes." Andy looked directly into Red's eyes. "It's a killer… _I _am not."

Andy proceeded to tell Red about what he could recollect about the night his wife was murdered. Red watched his friend's expression as he told the story, it was one of the first times he had really seen Andy show any emotion. There was a hurt in his eyes that still appeared fresh though it had been years since the murder, since Andy came to Shawshank. There was such conviction in the man's face as he spoke. Red believed him completely.

"I don't know how this happened, Red. But I didn't do it. I couldn't do it."

"You'd be surprised what a man can do." Red said reflecting on his own experience. "I know you didn't do it Andy."

"I've played it over and over in my mind and I still don't understand…I…"

Red didn't know what to say and remained silent. Andy looked at him as if hoping he could wave a wand like in the books he'd read as a kid and make it all magically disappear. But this wasn't going away. Every morning Andy woke up to the dull gray concrete that surrounded him and the cold metal bars that kept him locked inside. This was real. This was his life. Andy knew that Red could not help him, no one could help him. _The important thing,_ he told himself, _was not to lose hope_.

Andy let out a light sigh. "I think I'll save this for another day." He said motioning to this book. He rose from his chair and exited the library.

Red watched him go. He felt bad for having asked.

_If something like that had happened to me_, Red thought, _I'd be hanging right now. How does he keep going everyday knowing he shouldn't be in here? Knowing that someone else should? It is almost too much for a man to bear, but somehow he does it._

_Andy is a hard man to know. He internalizes things. But even just knowing that about the man, I respect him all the more. _


End file.
